Alvin and the Chipmunks (2023 TV series)
Alvin and the Chipmunks is an upcoming American animated television series created by J.G. Quintel, based on the original characters by Ross Bagdasarian, Sr. It is produced by Bagdasarian Productions and Paramount Television Animation in association with Cartoon Network Studios. The show is set to premiere on Comedy Central, making this the first incarnation of the Chipmunks to be adult-oriented. Plot The series focuses on three chipmunk brothers, Alvin, Simon and Theodore. The trio have been adopted by and are living with Dave (human). Each episode finds the boys getting into trouble and new and unusual situations. Characters Main * The Chipmunks: the main characters of the series ** Alvin Seville (voiced by Ross Bagdasarian, Jr.): the oldest brother and leader of the Chipmunks, Alvin is the talented troublemaker of the group. ** Simon Seville (also voiced by Ross Bagdasarian, Jr.): the middle brother (also the tallest), Simon is the intelligent realist and the most responsible of the group. ** Theodore Seville (voiced by Janice Karman): the youngest brother, Theodore is the cute innocent butterball of the group. * The Chipettes: the Chipmunks' female counterparts and on-and-off girlfriends ** Brittany Miller (also voiced by Janice Karman): Brittany, the leader and the oldest sister of the Chipettes, is Alvin's counterpart. She is as equally vain and self-centered as Alvin. But like him, she really does care about others. ** Jeanette Miller (also voiced by Janice Karman): Jeanette is the middle sister of the Chipettes, and she is Simon's counterpart. However, unlike Simon, who stands up to Alvin easily, she does not stand up to Brittany as easily. She is also very smart, which is what she does have in common with Simon. However, she is very shy and clumsy. ** Eleanor Miller (voiced by Vanessa Bagdasarian): Eleanor is the youngest sister of the Chipettes, and she is Theodore's counterpart. She shares his love for food and cooking. But she is more athletic, more intelligent, and more likely to stand up to Brittany than Theodore is to Alvin. * David "Dave" Seville (also voiced by Ross Bagdasarian, Jr.): the Chipmunks' adoptive father, the Chipettes's guardian, songwriter and manager, Dave's patience is tested nearly every day by Alvin, usually to the point where he yells his trademark yell "ALVIN!!!". Despite all this, he loves all of his boys equally. * Miss Beatrice Miller (voiced by Alex Borstein): the kindly, absent-minded adoptive mother of the Chipettes. She occasionally babysits the Chipmunks and has a crush on Dave, even though she's old enough to be his mother. In her youth, she was part of an all-girl singing group called The Thrillers. Minor * Samantha (voiced by Janice Karman) - She is Dave's girlfriend in the series and is heavily inspired by The Alvin Show segment, Lovesick Dave and the DiC episode, Dave's Getting Married. She is also a caricature of her actress. Episodes List of episodes Voice cast *Ross Bagdasarian, Jr. as Alvin Seville, Simon Seville and David Seville *Janice Karman as Theodore Seville, Samantha, Brittany Miller and Jeanette Miller *Vanessa Bagdasarian as Eleanor Miller *Alex Borstein as Miss Miller Additional Voices *J.G. Quintel *Sam Marin *William Salyers *Mark Hamill *Rob Paulsen *Tress MacNeille *Jess Harnell *Frank Welker *Kath Soucie *Jeff Bennett *Dan Castellaneta *Grey Griffin *Cree Summer *Tabitha St. Germain *Doug Lawrence *Billy West *Tom Kenny *Cheryl Chase *Maurice LaMarche *Dee Bradley Baker *Howie Mandel *Kat Cressida *John DiMaggio *Sarah Silverman *Linda Cardellini *Jim Cummings *Charlie Adler *Edward Hibbert *Nancy Cartwright *Andrea Martin *Tara Strong *Elizabeth Daily *Candi Milo *Phil LaMarr *Kevin Michael Richardson *Khary Payton Production Development In 2019, Paramount called in J.G. Quintel to help revive the Alvin and the Chipmunks franchise with Bagdasarian Productions. Quintel was a good election, since he liked working on any series that were aimed at kids or adult audiences. The reboot was aimed at older audiences and ditched any rancid morals that appeared at the end of the DiC series. Hanna-Barbera cartoon sound effects were not used in this incarnation, however. Quintel's version tended to be in more of a realistic environment. The series is chosen to premiere on Comedy Central, since the show wanted to go for a more adult-oriented approach. Quintel and his team of writers left to work on the series after The New Looney Tunes Show's fourth season had completed production. Writing Voices Animation Music Reception Trivia * The Chipmunks and Chipettes were reverted to their late 80s/early 90s character designs, but Quintel's artists redesigned the characters to J.G. Quintel's distinctive art style. Gallery alvin_and_the_chipmunks_in_regular_show_style_by_grishamanimation1-dbbxfzu.png|The redesigns of the Chipmunks for the series. the_chipettes_in_regular_show_style_by_grishamanimation1-dbbznhu.png Category:Alvin and the Chipmunks Category:Bagdasarian Productions Category:Animated sitcoms Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Television shows about animals Category:Television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Television series by Paramount Television Animation Category:Hanna-Barbera and Cartoon Network Studios series and characters Category:GrishamAnimationStudios102's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas